


spontaneity

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: even has a talk with Isak suggesting they switch things up in bed





	spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot sitting in my drafts.  
> I promise they aren't all plot less, the other ones just take more time than smut

Isak is nervous. A couple of weeks ago, Even bought up the issue of their sex life,  about making changes.  They had just finished having sex, Isaks chest rising and falling,  trying to come down from his high.  When he does, he feels his boyfriend's soft lips against his neck and the vibration of him mumbling, baby, I wanted to talk about something. 

"Hmm?" Isak hums exhausted. 

Even sits up and takes a deep breath,  "Okay well I was thinking maybe we can switch things up in bed." Isak is suddenly awake and looks towards him startled, "What do you mean? "

"I know it took a lot for you to be comfortable, to want to have sex. And I love everything we do but...I guess...I mean we don't do much and I would like to branch out."

Isak looks at him nervously,  "And do what?" Even lies down beside Isak and turns his boy to face him,  "I guess there's a couple of things but I don't know,  sometimes I want to do certain things while we're at it and I feel like you might freak out on me. "

"Do things like what, Even?" He ask getting frustrated. 

Even looks like he still doesn't know how to get it out,  "Well, I guess I would like to get rough with you"

Isak's eyes almost pop out of his head out of fear,  "Normal sex is already rough because of the size of your dick, Even.  What more do you want to do to me?"

"Hey, calm down" Even says in a sweet tone, caressing his face.  Isak visibly takes a deep breath,  settling into the sheets.

"This isn't just about me, I think it'll feel amazing for you.  You know it's always about you.  And it's not necessarily about fucking you harder, I guess it'll be everything.  The way we talk to each other, maybe not letting you use your hands, choking you a bit--"

"Oh my god" Isak blushes, curling himself into a ball,  hiding his face. 

Even chuckles, "Isak, come on. I'm being a good boyfriend,  communicating with you and trying to better our sex life."

Isak looks up at him worried, "Is it not--- like are you not satisfied right now?"

"Baby, no, no I am. We've just been together for almost a year and a half. I would really like to try new things,  keep it exciting, unexpected.  Not that I don't love what we do now but you have to admit,  it's never spontaneous. Always the same positions, usually missionary and everything is just--change will be good. " He diverts not wanting Isak to feel offended by anything he'll say.

Isak reluctantly nods, "You'll just have to talk me through it" Even nods as he slides his knee in between Isaks legs. 

"When should we do it? Saturday?" Isak ask looking up at him with that look that makes Even weak.

"Spontaneity babe, let's not plan it."

.

So that's why Isak has been on edge for weeks. They've had sex about 4 times since then and nothing is happening and Isak is on the edge of his seat,  waiting for Even to make a sign that this is happening today.

He thinks it's the day they're at Eva's house, during movie night because he was in Evens lap and felt his hard on pressing into him.  But it didn't happen.  Sure, Isak let Even grind up against him until he was finishing in his pants silently with their friends watching the film around them but that wasn't the moment. 

 It comes on a day when Isak least expects it actually. One, its a school night and they both have to be up by 730 tomorrow and two, Isak is stressed and doing homework but for Even,  that's prime time.  His boyfriend needs to destress.

Even thinks it's a good time,  abandons his TV watching and gets up off the bed and walks up to Isak, standing behind him on the chair.  He leans down a bit and runs his large hands slowly down Isaks chest, "Take a break" He whispers in his ear. 

Isak shakes his head,  "Cant"

Even reaches his right hand down further and squeezes Isaks dick,  "I think you should" He whispers seductively. 

Isak turns his head and looks up at Even and feels his heart drop into his ass because this is it,  now is the time.  He can tell by the look on his face. 

"Now?" Isak chokes out.

Even nods, turning Isaks chair around,  and takes his hand,  bringing him to the bed.

Even lies Isak down on his back and crawls up the bed to him. He positions himself on top of him,  legs on either side of his body.  Isak is looking at him with curious, anxious eyes awaiting what he's doing next. 

Even leans down to Isaks lips,  "Relax" He says as he places his lips against Isaks. He brings his hand to Isaks jaw, directing the kiss. It's soft, loving and simple until Even tightens his grip on his jaw and deepens the kiss. Isak holds back a whine as he wraps his legs around Evens waist, pushing the boy's body to fall on top of his.  

Even kisses Isak until he thinks he's relaxed. He eventually pulls back and tugs off his shirt, "You're so cute"

Isak smiles as he kicks off his sweats and lies back down. Even pulls his underwear off in a swift movement and lies back down on top of Isak. He looks down at him as he begins grinding his clothed body against Isaks bare one.

Isak places his hand to Evens neck gently, looking up at him as Even gets him off. The friction of Evens pants feels so good against his leaking cock, he's afraid he'll finish too soon. His hand starts scratching at his neck as his chest heaves up and down, "Baby" He whines looking up at him, warning him and Even stops his movements. He kisses him quickly before kissing down his chest, down to his navel, gives a delicate and teasing lick to the head of his dick before proceeding south. He pushes Isak up by his backbone so his ass is the air. 

Isak grips onto the sheets and licks his lips, ready for Even to eat him out.

"This isn't that bad" Isaks says brightly 

"Hope not, we didn't get there yet, baby" He says as he leans down and gives a lick to Isaks hole. It feels good, amazing as usual and Isak is enjoying it, especially when Even switches between his mouth and fingers and usually Even caps it at three fingers but he feels himself stretch to accommodate as Even inserts four and Isak let's out a pained groan.

Even rotates his hand in figure 8s to open Isak up but when he stills his hand and starts flicking his fingers, Isaks insides feel like they're on fire. 

He let's out a cry as he turns his face into the pillow and brings his hands down to get himself off. Even pushes his hand away, "Look at me" He demands. Isak turns to Even, "You're taking my fingers so well, babe"

Isak nods and bites down on his bottom lip  looking up at Even. Even starts thrusting his fingers in and out erratically and Isak can't take it. His body is so warm, the head of his dick needs to be touched and he just needs his boyfriend's dick inside of him before he combust.

"Fuck me, Even. Now" He says desperately.

Even shakes his head but does pull his hand out. Even crawls back up Isaks body and looks down at his boy, Isak running his hand up and down Evens chest, "I need you inside me. Please"

"As soon as you suck me off" He says as he tells Isak to open his mouth. The position frightens Isak slightly. Even has a lot of control over Isaks throat and can deepthroat him easily if he wanted to. Usually Isak does whatever he wants when he has Evens dick in his mouth but this position makes him more vulnerable.

He opens his mouth as Even holds his dick at the base and lifts it so it's near Isaks lips. Every time Isak sticks his tongue out trying to take him, Even jerks his hips back until he's finally desperate himself.

He pushes the head of his dick into his mouth and pulls out, making several thrusts before he's as deep as Isak can handle. Isak knows it gets Even off when he looks at him when he's sucking him off so he does his best to maintain eye contact.

Even tells Isak to stay still and eases his cock down his throat. Isak grips onto Evens thighs trying to keep him down. Even pulls back and caresses Isaks cheeks, "Gonna fuck your mouth"

Isak nods as Even grips onto the headboard and starts fucking into Isaks mouth, down his throat and it feels so good, he already wants to shoot. Isaks mouth is so warm and he takes him so well but feels Isak still has his mouth tight around him so his dick can't go too far but Even isn't having it today 

"Open. Wider" Even says.

Isak does and Even pushes in balls deep, hearing Isak gag on his dick and it shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. He does long deep, strokes, one particular stroke,  keeping his cock down his throat and Isak pushes his hip back roughly, having almost choked and coughs. Even leans down and slams his lips into Isaks, "Want my dick in you now?" 

He hums yes and reaches down and tries to get Even inside him but Even grabs his arms and throws them to the top of his head,  "Don't move them or I'll tie them together, okay?" 

Isak nods as Even slides a condom on and teases Isaks hole. He presses his body flat on top of Isaks and kisses his face up to his ear, "Is this okay?" He whispers leaving his persona for a bit.

"Yes" He eagerly replies 

"Are you getting off on it?" He reassures  

"Yes but I need you to fuck me, I need something in me now, baby please!!" He whines 

Evens cock jumps up at that. "Beg some more, it's so fucking hot, baby. Tell me and I'll give it to you." 

Isak looks up at Even, noses pressed together, breathing all our of wack. "Tell me" Even insists

"Fuck me, show me how much you want me.  I know only you know how to do it,  Even.I need your dick in me now, I need it so bad" As Isak is whispering dirty to him,  Even is grinding his cock against Isaks stomach, eyes clenched shut, "God, I love you so much" He groans as he pulls back, flips Isak over swiftly, grabbing him by his hips, pulling them up and pushing his back down.  His ass looks so ready for him and Even is honestly overwhelming himself with all of this.  He just hops he can last long enough.

He teases Isaks hole, sliding his erection against it but not yet sliding in. Even places his hands on Isaks cheek, spreading him open, his mouth absolutely salivating. He can't help himself and leans down to lick him and pulls back up. He grabs the base of his erection and pushes the head into Isak, easing his way in. He roughly holds onto Isaks hips, keeping him still and his back arched as he pushes further in until he's deep inside Isak. 

Isak feels like they've been at it for hours and he's already out of it so when Even finally get his dick in him, he can't do anything besides moan and whine into the pillow. He feels Evens dick hitting everywhere he needs and it feels so fucking good.  Even wraps his right arm around his stomach, pulling him closer towards him and starts fucking him hard and Isak hands reach for the pillows but Even takes Isaks hands behind his back and holds them as he fucks him. 

The strokes are short in between and all that can be heard is Evens hips slapping into Isaks ass.

"Baby, slow down. slow down please" He begs. Even does so and gives him deep grinds so he can feel very inch move in and out of them.

"Like that, it feels so good. So deep" he says mouth muffled into the pillow.

Even let's go of Isaks hands and pushes them above his head and interlocks his hands with him. Even finally Isak hits the spot inside of him and Isak needs to cum. He tries to loosen Evens grip on his hand but Even keeps it still.

"I need to touch myself" He cries  

"No you dont" He says but he does let go of Isaks here, merely to turn the boy over so he's lying on his back. He pushes his legs up and tells Isak to hold them in place. Isak lazily does as Even hovers over him, his arms resting on either side of him as he starts fucking into him fast again. 

Isak chants _oh my god_ over and over because it feels so good and he feels so big inside of him and he can't stop himself from crying because it feels so amazing. He feels like he's starting to see things, and his hearing is going out and he feels like he's about to pass out but he just needs to cum first. He looks down at his cock and it looks to desperate for release and he cries, needing to cum. He wraps his hand around his cock but not even a second later, Evens hand is around his throat, "Didn't I say keep your hands still?"

Isak is looking up at him wide eyed, face flushed and nods.

"Move your hand" Isak may or not feel himself leaking at this interaction and shakes his head. Even raises his eyebrows as if he can't believe he's being challenged right now. He tightens his grip and leans down so he's hovering right over Isaks face, "Move. Your. Hand"

"No" He chokes out, stroking himself slowly. "You're not letting me cum, I can't take it anymore" 

Even reaches over to their dresser to get something and Isaks heart drops, "Fuck" He mutters. 

"You could have just listened to me." He says as he grabs Isaks hands, pushes them over his head and locks them to the headboard.

"If you're not gonna let me touch myself then you do it or I'm not letting you cum on me." He knows Even likes that and he's not going to give him all the authority. 

Even doesn't reply, he just starts moving his hips again. Isak giggles to himself and Even narrows his gaze at him, "What?"

"Nothing"

Even leans down and kisses his lips, "Tell me"

"I'm surprised youre lasting this long"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Isak chuckles, "We've been going at this for a while and I can tell it's driving you wild and yet you still haven't cum"

"Need I remind you I'm a gentleman, I need to wait for my man to cum first"

"Do you?" He ask. "Kiss me" Isak says just to get Even down to his level since he doesn't have use of his hands, but stops Even before his lips touch his own, "News flash, I'm never going to cum if you won't let me touch myself"

"News flash, you can still come without your dick being touched" 

Isak looks at him surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious" 

"Baby,  I want to do this for you but I can't do that.  I need to cum like now." 

Even kisses and sucks on his bottom lip,  "Please"

Isak shakes his head,  "Not this time.  If you don't touch me right now, I swear I will cut your dick off in your sleep,  Even.  Touch me and you can go as hard as you want" He comprises getting increasingly desperate

 And Even accepts it. He sits up so he's stable on his knees and begins giving Isak long and deep strokes and waps his hand around Isak

"Fucking hell,  fuck" Isak curses looking up at Even,  "Oh my god, baby.  Right there" His head falls back but he is no longer moaning words, rather the most incoherent noises and he is cumming. Even doesn't stop, wanting him to get pleasure from every second of his orgasm. Even comes when Isak has finally finished and Isak whimpers feeling Even finishing inside of him. 

He pulls out when he finishes and falls onto the bed. Isak is whining into the pillow and Even cuddles him until hes coherent again, "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Even ask.

Isak nods and kisses him,  "We just can't have sex for another 4 days,  I'm so sensitive and sore right now" 

"Mmm, could be hot though" 

Isak rolls his eyes,  "Clean me up, I wanna sleep" 

Even gets up and gets a wet washcloth cleaning them both up and throws it in the hamper and falls back into the bed. He pulls Isak into his arms and kisses his cheek, "Thank you" 

Isak smirks and kisses his lips before they pass out. 


End file.
